


Fascination

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, implied Zeno spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Kija discover they share a fascination of Zeno's medallion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

From the moment he first saw it glinting in the sunlight, Shin-ah had been fascinated by Zeno’s medallion. The dragon design felt familiar, though he wasn’t sure why. The way it jingled when the blond bounced and skipped around reminded Shin-ah of the pretty sound the bells he had worn for so long made. Shin-ah wondered if perhaps the medallion was memento of someone Zeno loved, just like his bells had been a way to keep Ao close.

Now Shin-ah found himself staring at the medallion. He had been the first of the dragons to retire from the hot springs. The men’s changing room was empty, and Zeno’s clothing was placed right beside his own. The medallion was peeking out from the folds of Zeno’s green bandana. Shin-ah’s fingers twitched involuntarily.

“Ah, Shin-ah”, Jae-ha greeted with a slightly disappointed voice that meant he had been hoping to sneak a glance of the dragon eyes, “What are you…?”

Shin-ah turned away and resumed drying his hair, which was little difficult with his mask in the way but he was used to that. He suddenly had a bad feeling about bringing the medallion to the older man’s attention.

“You know”, Jae-ha hummed, “I’ve always been curious about this trinket. It’s such a beautiful piece. It’s a little surprising that a hyper kid like Zeno would have it.”

Even though Shin-ah wasn’t facing him, his eyes could see Jae-ha slowly reaching down to touch it. He thought about how he’d feel if someone had touched the bells he’d kept without his permission. Panic swelled in his heart as he turned back around.

“…Don’t…”

“Stop!”

Kija’s voice was much louder than Shin-ah’s whispered plea. The silver-haired dragon had entered the changing room just in time to witness Jae-ha about to snoop in someone else’s stuff. Kija’s disapproving glare managed to shame Jae-ha enough to pull away his hand.

“I was just going to look at it.”

“Then you should ask Zeno first”, Kija responded, “I can understand why Shin-ah wouldn’t, but don’t you recognize that symbol?”

“You know?” Jae-ha questioned.

Shin-ah tilted his head, “…?”

Kija let out a long suffering sigh, “It is the symbol of King Hiryuu. Zeno’s medallion is mostly likely a sacred heirloom that has been passed down through the generations. It’s not something that should be touched lightly or without permission.”

Jae-ha frowned, “I got it, Kija.”

From behind his mask Shin-ah shifted his eyes to the door.

“Zeno’s here…”

The words had barely left his mouth when the door opened. Zeno walked in with a relaxed smile on his lips. However, the second he saw the other three dragons hovering over his clothes his expression froze. Damp golden hair framed suddenly weary eyes.

“Zeno, we were-”

“Nothing”, Kija interrupted pinching Jae-ha with his dragon hand, “It’s nothing.”

Zeno stared at them a moment – the weariness fading but not completely leaving – before chuckling.

“Heh, you guys are really that interested in Zeno’s medallion.”

The other three dragons stared at him. An embarrassed blush creeped across Kija’s face, while Shin-ah and Jae-ha’s expressions remained neutral.

“How could you tell?”

“Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and Ryokuryuu are always staring at it”, Zeno replied simply and shrugged as if it wasn't important.

“We all are, huh.”

“I see.”

“…”

Each seemed a little surprised to discover the shared fascination. As they processed that fact, a contemplative expression settled on Zeno’s face. After a minute he came to a decision and smiled tenderly at them.

“It’s was given to Zeno and is very precious. But…if Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, or Ryokuryuu want to hold it for a bit, Zeno will let you.”


End file.
